dolly_partonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette
The Bachelorette is a spin-off from the American competitive reality dating game show The Bachelor. In its January 2003 debut on ABC, the first season featured Trista Rehn, the runner-up date from the first season of The Bachelor, offering the opportunity for Rehn to choose a husband among 25 bachelors. The 2004 season of The Bachelorette again took a runner-up from the previous season of The Bachelor. After last airing on February 28, 2005, the series returned to ABC during the spring of 2008, following an absence of three years.1 Plotedit Main article: Rules of The Bachelor All of the rules are adopted from its parent show, The Bachelor. The series revolves around a single bachelorette (deemed eligible), who is usually a reject from the previous Bachelor season, and a pool of romantic interests (typically 25; 30 in season 5), which could include a potential husband for the bachelorette. The format is the same as the parent show. Unlike The Bachelor, one of two male suitors proposes to the bachelorette for the final selection. The Bachelor does not, however, always propose at the end of the show. At the end of Juan Pablo's season, he decided to "choose" a girl to keep spending time with, but evidently was not ready for a proposal. A proposal at the end of the show is not always guaranteed. It is up to the bachelor/bachelorette to decide that. Season 11 was the first season to feature a twist in casting. Since producers could not decide between The Bachelor Season 19 contenders Kaitlyn Bristowe and Britt Nilsson. The 25 men participating had to decide which bachelorette would make the best wife. In the end, more men voted for Kaitlyn and Britt was sent home on the first night.2 Unlike The Bachelor, all eleven seasons of The Bachelorette have ended with a proposal whether or not the Bachelorette decided to accept or decline. Trista Rehn's marriage to Ryan Sutter, Ashley Hebert's marriage to JP Rosenbaum, and Desiree Hartsock's marriage to Chris Siegfried have been the only marriages to result. The weddings of the former two were broadcast on ABC. Questions of authenticityedit The Bachelorette Season 4 winner, Jesse Csincsak, commented that contestants must follow producers' orders and that a storyline was fabricated in the editing room.3 On March 15, 2010, The Bachelorette creator Mike Fleiss appeared on 20/20 to confess that he developed the show's contestants into characters that catered to his audience's tastes, and that they "need their fair share of villains every season."4 Fleiss has come under fire for admitting that The Bachelor has less to do with reality than it does making good television.5 By Season 7 of The Bachelorette, some believe that actors were being hired by ABC to play specific roles on the show. Some viewers were becoming tired of the show's scripted nature and speaking out.6 By Season 8 there were numerous complaints when the entire cast of The Bachelorette overtly acted out the show's written script with the cast of The Muppets.7 Settingedit Much like the parent show, the first two seasons were filmed in a luxurious house in Los Angeles County, California, and "Villa De La Vina," in Agoura Hills, California for later seasons. Since the fifth season, the third and remaining episodes filmed around the world. Episodes have been filmed throughout the United States, Canada, Spain, Iceland, Turkey, Portugal, Thailand, China, Bermuda, England, Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, France, Italy, Belgium and Ireland. The California estate was not used during some seasons including season 3 that was filmed in New York City;8 Charlotte, North Carolina for season 8, where Emily Maynard lived so that she could stay with her daughter Ricki during production.910 In addition to Villa De La Vina mansion, the contestants in season 4 lived in a bunkhouse close to the mansion. Seasonsedit Season Original run Bachelorette Occupation Winner Runner-up Proposal Relationship status 1 January 8–February 19, 2003 Trista Rehn Physical therapist Ryan Sutter Charlie Maher Yes Rehn and Sutter were married on December 6, 2003 on national television.11 As of 2016, they are still together and have two children.1213 2 January 14–February 26, 2004 Meredith Phillips Makeup artist Ian Mckee Matthew Hickl Yes Phillips and McKee were engaged at the end of the show, but ended their relationship in February 2005.1415 3 January 10–March 21, 2005 Jennifer "Jen" Schefft Publicist Jerry Ferris John Paul Merritt Yes Schefft originally rejected both Ferris and Merritt in the finale. During the first live final rose ceremony, Schefft chose Ferris, an art gallery director, over Meritt. Ferris proposed to Schefft, but she rejected his proposal, stating that the chemistry was not there.1617 Schefft ultimately married Chicago public relations executive Joe Waterman in May 2009;18 they have two children, Mae Elizabeth19 and Charlotte Grace.20 4 May 19–July 7, 2008 DeAnna Pappas Real estate agent Jesse Csincsak Jason Mesnick Yes Pappas chose Csincsak and their wedding was set for May 9, 2009, but they broke up in November 2008.21 Pappas eventually made a surprise return in season 13 of The Bachelor. Csincsak is now married to The Bachelor season 13 contestant Ann Lueders.22 Pappas ultimately married high school teacher Stephen Stagliano in October 2011, whose brother, Michael, would become a contestant on the fifth season of The Bachelorette.23 The couple have two children, Addison Marie,2425 and Austin Michael.26 5 May 18–July 28, 2009 Jillian Harris Interior designer Ed Swiderski Kiptyn Locke Yes Harris, the first Canadian bachelorette chose Ed Swiderski in the finale, but in July 2010, it was announced that Harris and Swiderski had broken up.27 Swiderski is now married to news reporter Natalie Bomke.28 Harris is expecting her first child with boyfriend Justin Pasutto.29 6 May 24–August 2, 2010 Ali Fedotowsky Advertising account manager Roberto Martinez Chris Lambton Yes Fedotowsky and Martinez got engaged in the season finale, but the couple broke up in November 2011.30 However, they remained friends.31 Fedotowsky is now engaged to Kevin Manno and expecting their first child, a girl, together.32 7 May 23–August 1, 2011 Ashley Hebert Dental student J.P. Rosenbaum Ben Flajnik Yes Hebert and Rosenbaum married on December 1, 2012, and their wedding aired as a TV special on December 16 of that year.333435 The couple have a son named Fordham Rhys born on September 30, 2014.36 8 May 14–July 23, 2012 Emily Maynard37 Children's hospital event planner Jef Holm Arie Luyendyk Jr. Yes Maynard and Holm ended their relationship in October 2012.38 In June 2014, Maynard married Tyler Johnson, whom she met at church.3940 The couple have a son, Jennings Tyler, born in July 2015,4142 and are expecting their third child.43 9 May 27–August 5, 201344 Desiree Hartsock45 Bridal stylist Chris Siegfried Drew Kenney Yes Hartsock and Siegfried were married on January 18, 2015 and currently live in Seattle, Washington.46 10 May 19–July 28, 201447 Andi Dorfman48 Assistant District Attorney Josh Murray Nick Viall Yes Murray proposed to Dorfman in the season finale. However, the two announced their breakup on January 8, 2015.49 11 May 18–July 27, 201550 Kaitlyn Bristowe51 Dance Instructor Shawn Booth Yes Bristowe and her fellow The Bachelor season 19 contestant Britt Nilsson were selected as candidates. In the second episode, it was revealed that Bristowe was chosen based on the men's decisions. Bristowe picked Shawn Booth, and the two are still engaged as of March 2016. 12 May 23, 201652 Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher53 Real Estate Developer TBA TBA TBA To be announced International versionsedit Country Name Host Network Date premiered Sweden Bachelorette Sverige TV3 March 27, 201154 Slovenia Sanjska ženska POP TV 1st season: 2005 2nd season: 2006 Romania 55 Burlăcița Cătălin Botezatu (Season 1) Bogdan Vlădău (Season 2) Radu Vălcan (Season 3) Antena 1 July 7, 2011 India The Bachelorette India Life OK Germany Die Bachelorette RTL November 24, 2004 Switzerland 56 Die Bachelorette 3+ April 27, 2015 Australia 57 The Bachelorette Australia Osher Günsberg58 Network Ten September 23, 201558 Canada 59 The Bachelorette Canada W Network TBA New Zealand 60 The Bachelorette New Zealand TV3 TBA Denmark 61 Drømmekvinden TV Danmark September 12, 2004